


between this heartbeat and the next

by strawberriez8800



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Vignette, they make me so happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25896643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberriez8800/pseuds/strawberriez8800
Summary: Tommy is looking at her like he’s finally living their moments rather than stealing them. What a sight it makes.For the Peaky Blinders Rare-pair Bingo Challenge 2020
Relationships: May Carleton/Tommy Shelby
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19
Collections: Peaky Blinders Rare Pair Bingo 2020





	between this heartbeat and the next

**Author's Note:**

> The timeline of this vignette is pretty arbitrary. Some time after the Derby episode. Bingo prompt 'Marriage.' It's short and sweet, but still meets the 300-word minimum, so I think this counts :D
> 
> I'm having so much fun with Tommy/May.

Two days after Tommy’s marriage proposal, May gives him a tour around the estate of Rosebery.

The sun is skirting the horizon, half-hidden behind clouds. Their steps are punctuated with splashes of water left by the rain that receded just before their tour, a welcome to their sojourn. May is showing Tommy around the village farm when she notices his steadfast gaze on her.

(He’s always looking at her, she knows, yet this time there’s something rather different about it; he’s looking at her like he’s finally living their moments rather than stealing them. What a sight it makes.)

Her cheeks warm, but she manages to keep her tone light as she stops mid-sentence and asks, “Are you not paying attention?” She tries to appear stern, but a smile betrays her intentions.

Tommy lights a cigarette, eyes on May. It takes her all and more to keep herself from getting lost in glass-blue. “I am,” he says, cursory. “Just not to what you’re saying.”

“Oh?” She steps closer to him. “Care to enlighten to me, then? You know I hate to be left in the dark.”

He lifts her chin with a finger, the touch so light yet it tingles her toes all the same. “This,” he says with an easy smile, “is what I’ve been paying attention to.” He kisses her in the waning afternoon light, under a tree that casts shadows just dark enough to hide her blush.

“Dear me,” she says between kisses that he plants on her lips, along her jaw, beneath her ear. “Is this a preview of our married life, kissing under a tree like love-struck teenagers?” She veers on laughter that dissolves into a grin.

“If you’ll have it, Mrs Shelby,” he says, smirking.

She brushes her finger along Tommy’s smile and traces its path with her lips. “I will, Mr Shelby.”


End file.
